


Home Is Where My Horse Is

by nerdfighter721



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, and they love each other, but they need to learn communication skills, they are all best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: Julie grinned, “Can I hear it? The full song?” Reggie stayed quiet, and Julie nudged his knee with her free hand, “Please? It sounds like it could be a bop.” Reggie mouthed the word bop slowly, confusion over his face, “Like, a hit song,” Julie explained, used to the boys getting caught up in some new millennium slang.“Oh,” Reggie said, before taking a deep breath and meeting Julie’s gaze again, “It’s just - it’s a country song. It’s not really our sound, and no one else really likes it-”ORJulie catches Reggie working on a country song and has a heart-to-heart with her Phantoms.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 364
Collections: oh YES





	Home Is Where My Horse Is

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy Shada wrote and sung Home Is Where My Horse is and it's ICONIC y'all. If you haven't seen it yet, check it out on YouTube. I used his lyrics for this fic.
> 
> (Rated T for like one and half swear words)

_“In that moment, Blue was a little in love with all of them._

_Their magic. Their quest. Their awfulness and strangeness._

_Her raven boys.”_

― Maggie Stiefvater, The Dream Thieves

“Hey, Flynn!” Julie ran through the halls to catch up with his best friend as the final bell rang, signaling that the students were free for the weekend. Flynn had Chemistry while Julie had Geometry for their final class of the day, luckily they were only a hallway away.

Flynn waved at Julie, from where she was standing at her locker, shoving textbooks that she wouldn’t need for the weekend away, “Hey Jules, did Mr. Eaton assign you guys the massive equation set, too?”

Julie rolled her eyes, “Ugh, yes he did. I don’t even want to _look_ at it.” Flynn laughed, grabbing her spare music notebook, “Oh but hey, are you free to come over today? Dad’s just texted and said he’s staying late at work and _tia_ Victoria was picking up Carlos from school to bring him to baseball practice.”

Flynn frowned, kicking her locker shut, “I can’t today, my cousins are coming over after school and mom says we have to be entertaining them all weekend. Sorry, Jules.”

“No problem,” Julie shrugged, as they headed towards her locker, “The boys will be around, I’m sure.”

“And you can’t say no to spending time with Luke,” Flynn nudged her best friend, grinning.

Julie shook her head, but didn’t try to stop the smile that came across her face, “ _Whatever_.” They chatted more about their classes as Julie decided what she needed for the weekend in order to get her homework done. When she had everything organized, she looked around at the quickly emptying halls, “I should probably hurry up to catch the bus.” She gestured towards the bus ramp.

Flynn rolled her eyes, taking Julie’s hand, pulling her towards the parent pick-up line, “Mom can drop you off at your house.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Flynn told her, adjusting the strap of her bag, “It kills like half an hour off your trip home, and mom _loves you_ , she never minds bringing you home, you know that.”

Julie sighed, she did know that, “I really didn’t want to take the bus,” Usually her dad picked her up on his way home from work, or _tia_ did.

Flynn grinned, squeezing her best friends hand, “ _Exactly_ , so stop arguing with me and let’s go.”

The two of them walked through the halls, hand in hand, and headed outside. Student’s were milling around still, waiting around for their parents as the line slowly cleared out. Flynn pointed towards the middle of the line, where Julie saw her bright red Honda Civic waiting in line. They walked passed students, the girls saying hi to a few of them, before arriving to the car.

Flynn opened the door and slid in, gesturing for Julie to follow, “Hi girls,” Flynn’s mom smiled at them in the rearview mirror, “How was school?”

“Good,” They both said, Julie puts her bag at her feet as Flynn’s mom pulls out, “Julie’s dad had to work late.”

“That’s okay, how's your family, Julie? Everyone doing okay?”

Julie nodded, “We’re all good. Dad’s just been busy with a client, Carlos made his baseball team for this season, so he’s excited about that.”

“Pass my congratulations off to him, will you? That’s wonderful!”

“I will,” Julie responded. 

Getting a grin from her best friend, Flynn laid her head on Julie’s shoulder, Flynn started telling her mom about their day. Julie rested her head on top of her best friends and they stayed that way for the ten minute drive to Julie’s house. When they arrived, Flynn gave Julie a hug, “Love you Jules, we’ll Facetime at some point to get through the Chem homework?”

“We will,” Julie agreed, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car, she said thank you to Flynn’s mom for the ride and called an “I love you” to Flynn before shutting the door and heading up her driveway. Julie didn’t even bother going into the house, knowing that it was going to be empty. The only reason would be if the boys were snooping around, but she trusted them enough to believe that they wouldn’t do that again.

When she arrived at the garage, she put her ear on the door for a second. The boys weren’t rocking out, but she could hear the faint sounds of a guitar strumming, but no one was talking. Maybe Luke was working on something? Quietly opening the door, she poked her head in, only to be greeted by an empty garage. Letting her eyes go all around the room, she noticed that an acoustic guitar was missing, and the strumming was still happening - _upstairs_ , she realized, someone was working in the loft.

Straining her ears, she heard the faint mumbles of not Luke, but Reggie, “ _I don’t need the roads_ , - no, not roads - streets? - _I don’t need the streets_ -”

As quietly as she could, Julie walked up the steps to the loft, avoiding the one step she _knew_ always creaked, all while listening to Reggie strum the guitar and mumble words to himself. When she got up, she poked her head around the corner, but Reggie was lost in the paper he was looking at. The strumming paused for a moment as he scribbled down notes, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he wrote, before setting the pen aside and focusing on the guitar, strumming some cords that were definitely not their usual music, he started singing after a moment, “ _I don’t need the streets // Don’t need the city lights // I don’t need a fancy car // I just hop on my horse and ride_.”

He smiled softly at his work and Julie’s heart filled with love for him. The song, she realized, was probably one of the country songs that he kept tucking in Luke’s notebooks - the songs that she had seen Luke scoff of. Julie always thought that it was an inside joke between the boys, them doing country music, but seeing how focused Reggie was, she realized that it _couldn’t_ just be a joke. She knocked on the step that she was crouched on to get his attention. The bassist jumped a little at the noise, face red when he made eye contact with Julie.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Julie said, standing up and walking over to Reggie.

Reggie set the guitar off to the side, quickly closing the spiral notebook that he had been scribbling in, “It’s fine, um, how long were you there?”

Julie plopped down next to Reggie, criss-crossing her legs and facing him, “A few minutes.” She gestured to the notebook between them, “Is that a new song you’re working on?”

“I-I-It’s nothing,” Reggie rubbed the back of his neck, he looked down towards the first floor, “It’s no good, anyway.”

Frowning, Julie reached a hand out, hoping that he was solid. They were more solid than not, around her, after they were released from Caleb’s curse, but not _always_. When she got to his hand, she smiled when she could entangle their fingers, “That didn’t sound no good. Quite the opposite, it sounded _really_ good.”

Reggie looked up at her, a small smile on his lips, “Really?”

“Really,” Julie nodded, squeezing his hand, “Do you have more of the song done?”

“I-” Reggie chewed on his bottom lip, looking at the notebook, seemingly debating answering, before he exhaled and looked back at Julie, “Yeah, it’s almost completely done. There were just a few words I wanted to change.”

Julie grinned, “Can I hear it? The full song?” Reggie stayed quiet, and Julie nudged his knee with her free hand, “Please? It sounds like it could be a bop.” Reggie mouthed the word _bop_ slowly, confusion over his face, “Like, a hit song,” Julie explained, used to the boys getting caught up in some new millennium slang.

“Oh,” Reggie said, before taking a deep breath and meeting Julie’s gaze again, “It’s just - it’s a country song. It’s not really our sound, and no one else really likes it-”

“Oh Reggie,” Julie sighed, “Just because it’s not what the band usually plays, doesn’t mean that you can’t still write songs in that genre, doesn’t mean that we could still _perform_ songs that are a little different.”

Reggie frowned, looking away again, “Luke disagrees.”

Julie reached her hand and cupped his cheek causing him to look at her again, feeling bad for not noticing how serious Reggie had been sooner, when he’d mention his country music, “I always thought the country thing was just some in-joke that you guys had from before. If I knew you had been serious about it, if I knew that you were writing songs when the boys weren’t around, I would’ve pushed for it with you, Reggie. You don’t deserve to feel bad for liking a different genre of music.”

“I still like our music that we do!” Reggie said quickly, eyes wide, “I don’t want to change that at all!”

“I know,” Julie agreed softly, “That’s not what I meant. I mean that you don’t have to feel bad for enjoying other music, too, for wanting to write and perform other genres. If you’re a fan of country music, if you want to play it,” She smiled, “I told you already, I’ll learn the fiddle for you.”

Reggie smiled, tension leaving his shoulder. He reached over and pulled Julie into a hug, “Thank you.”

Julie leaned her head on the side of Reggie’s, which was tucked in her neck, “You’re welcome Reggie. I’m really sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

When Reggie pulled away, he was shaking his head, “No, I didn’t push it, you couldn’t have known.” He paused, eyes going to his notebook, “Is it - is it okay if I play the song for you?”

“I’d love that,” Reggie grinned from ear-to-ear and Julie smiled as well. She scooted back so that Reggie could have room for the guitar back on his lap. 

The bassist flipped back open his notebook and flipped through pages with random lyrics and notes in it, before he stopped at the one that he had been writing in earlier. She watched as his eyes scanned the page for a moment, before he looked up at her and grinned, “This is called ‘Home Is Where My Horse Is’.” He moved his fingers in place and started singing, shy at first, “ _Home, what is it really?_ // _Sometimes it’s a someone and not a place_ ,” He seemed to get a little bit more confidence and started singing the next few lines, “ _It’s that feeling of being safe, //_

 _It’s about who you’re with at the end of the day_ …” He smiled and continued, “ _(and for me)_ ”

Julie found herself swaying from side to side at the song, as Reggie sung it for her. She noted how his voice fit really well for country. Reggie and Alex both preferred to be the backup vocals, but Julie knew how well they could both sing. Some part of her mind thought about getting them to have more solos in their songs, but right now she was completely focused on Reggie singing this song. She could hear the meaning behind his words, his home wasn’t any place specific, it was with the people he loved, and Julie’s heart broke again at the fact that Luke always scoffed Reggie’s songs away.

Reggie finished the song, giving Julie and meaningful look as he sung his last three lines, “ _I see the beautiful beast running up to me // And I know // I’m home_ ”

“What did you think?” He asked nervously, setting aside the guitar.

Julie was near tears as she flung herself at Reggie, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I loved it Reggie, it was _beautiful_.” Reggie’s arms looped around her back, “And I’m going to _kill_ Luke for not giving it a chance.”

“A hotdog already beat you to that,” Reggie gave a suspiciously watery laugh.

Julie pulled away and smiled at him, “Seriously Reggie, that was great.”

“Thank you, Julie. That means a lot, coming from you.”

“The guys will think it's great, too.” She told him seriously.

Reggie deflated a little, “They don’t like country music, that was always just my thing. My writing a country song _has_ always just been an inside joke, but now that we have more time on our hands, I tried my hand at it a few times.”

“Does Luke realize you’ve been serious?”

“I don’t know,” Reggie shrugged, “I’ve given him the songs before, but when he sees that they’re country, from the title or whatever, he brushes it off.”

Julie shook her head, putting her hands on Reggie’s shoulder, looking at him intensely “We’ll show him today how wrong he was for brushing it off.”

“Julie-” Reggie said weakly.

“No,” She responded, “It’s _good_ , Reggie. It deserves to be heard, okay?”

Reggie exhaled, but nodded, a smile slowly forming, “Thank you.”

Julie grinned, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, “Anything for you.”

An hour later found her and Reggie lounging in the loft, they were spread out on the air mattress, her head on Reggie’s chest. Julie had her knees pulled up and, laptop perched up on her knees with the screen facing down so both of them could watch it. The boys enjoyed learning about modern technology, and currently Julie had a Panic! At the Disco concert playing, she had met Brendon Urie on the day of the Orpheum concert, but had been a little preoccupied with thinking that was the last time she was ever going to see and perform with her boys. 

Julie was still a massive fan of him, and had gushed to the boys later when Brendon Urie had _followed her_ on Twitter. They, of course, had no idea who he was. After showing them some performances, they decided they liked his music, but Reggie had a weird affinity towards him. Julie decided against asking questions about it, but smiled when Reggie had suggested they watched some performances of his. 

Downstairs, Julie heard the unmistakable sound of her ghost boys _poof_ ing into the room. She had trained herself to catch that noise, to know if they were popping up somewhere around her. The sound of Brendon performing ‘Hey Look Ma I Made It’ was loud enough that she knew Luke and Alex could hear it from downstairs. A moment later, they were upstairs, “Hey Julie,” Alex nodded, plopping down on the floor next to them. 

Luke sat down on the air mattress, Julie was accustomed to the mattress not moving when they sat on it now, “Did you get home early?” He questioned.

Julie paused the concert and moved her laptop to the floor, so she and Reggie could sit up, “Flynn’s mom brought me home after school, dad had to work late and Carlos had baseball practice.”

“Oh, sorry, if I knew I would’ve come back sooner,” Luke frowned.

Julie shrugged, “I was hanging out with Reggie, we were fine.” She remembered Reggie’s crestfallen face when she had gotten home and suddenly got annoyed at the ghost in front of her again, “ _Actually_ , Luke, I need to talk to you-” Reggie weakly reached a hand out and placed it on top of hers. 

Looking over her shoulder, Reggie shook his head, “You don’t have to-”

“Oh, I have to,” Julie told him, turning her hand over and squeezing his once, before turning and glaring at Luke again, who had wide eyes, looking taken aback from the sudden change in tone from Julie, “You were a dick, and you need to know it.”

Luke raised his hands in defense, “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t apologize until you know what you did!” Julie glared at him, hopping off the air mattress, just because she didn’t feel like he could take her seriously on that. Luke followed behind her, over his shoulder, she saw Reggie duck his head before _poof_ ing out of the garage. Alex looked at Julie, confused; she noticed Reggie’s notebook still open, right next to where Alex was. After a beat, he followed after Reggie.

“What did I do?” Luke questioned, after Alex vanished, as well.

“You didn’t take Reggie seriously,” Julie told him, still glaring, even though she barely came up to his chin, she knew she was plenty threatening, “I came in the garage to find him working on something very important that he didn’t even want to _share_ because you’ve put it down so many times.”

“What-”

Julie rolled her eyes, “His country songs he keeps trying to get you to look at? He performed one of them for me today, and frankly, I don’t care how you feel about country music, because the song and music is important to Reggie and you’ve been a shit friend to him by pushing that part of him aside.”

Luke frowned, looking more and more like a kicked puppy, “Jules,”

“Have you even looked at the song before, Luke?” She crossed her arms, “ _Actually_ look at it?”

“No, but - Julie, our sound isn’t country! That’s not what we _do_.”

“We can do whatever we want, we have no label, no deals, nothing,” Julie told him, “And just so you know, that’s still a shitty excuse for ignoring Reggie’s songs that he works hard on. Even if we _did_ have any of that, he’s your bandmate, your _best friend_ , and you just waved him off. Luke, he didn’t even want to tell me about the song, he kept putting himself down because he didn’t think it was worth it. Didn’t think the words he had written deserved the light of day.” She let out a breath, “And you have to know how terrible that is, someone not believing in the music you’re trying to make.”

Something there finally got to Luke, because he completely deflated, “He never told me he was serious.”

“Reggie doesn’t usually tell people when he’s serious,” Julie commented, “You just have to read the signs.”

Luke hung his head, “Yeah, I know, and I didn’t. I would see words like ‘horse’ or ‘cowboys’ or something, and just figure it was a joke.”

Julie nodded, “You should read it, the song he played for me. You need to look past the country aspect of it. It means a lot to him.” Turning around, not waiting for a response, she walked back over to where the notebook was and grabbed it. 

Luke had followed her, so when she stood, she handed it to him. Julie watched as his eyes slowly went down the page, reading the short song that had scribbles through words, and notes in the margin. She hoped that Reggie wouldn’t be mad at her for showing the song to Luke. When he finished reading it, Luke dropped the notebook and ran a worried hand through his hair, “We’re the horse! We’re the freaking horse!”

“Yep,” She popped the p in the word, “You need to go talk to Reggie.”

“I know,” he ran his hands down his face, before looking at Julie, “I really messed up, didn’t I?”

“Big time.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive me for being such an ass?”

For some reason, he looked genuinely concerned, Julie smiled a bit, pulling his hands away from his face and intertwining them with her own, “Of course he will, it’s Reggie. He doesn’t hold grudges.”

“He should,” Luke sighed, “I don’t deserve forgiveness after ignoring his songs for so long.” He looked at Julie, sad puppy-eyes back, “This has gone on longer than us being dead, he had talked about country songs since I’ve known him.”

Julie nodded, squeezing his hands, “You won’t feel better until you talk to him, Luke. Just go.” She pulled her hands away and Luke gave one last pained look at the notebook, before nodding and poofing away.

Silence filled the room and Julie wasn’t expecting her boys back for a while, so she walked around the loft and cleaned it up a little. She only managed to move her computer and Reggie’s notebook to a table and grab the guitar that they had abandoned to watch YouTube before she heard the poof again, “That was fast,” She said, before looking over her shoulder and seeing Alex.

Alex shrugged, “It was a Luke and Reggie conversation. Reggie and I already talked about it while you were with Luke.”

“You read the song?” Julie asked, walking past him to put the guitar on a stand.

“I did,” Alex nodded, “We should’ve given him a chance, but Luke’s always been the final call on songs, and I hadn’t ever actually _seen_ the songs he was writing. He never showed me before.”

Julie hummed, “He probably wouldn’t have shown me, either, if I hadn’t come in while he was working on it.” For a moment, Alex started to pace, but Julie reached a hand out and stopped him, “What’s up?”

Alex leaned back against the railing, “I’m worried I’m not with the guys enough anymore, I should have realized that Reggie was upset about all of this. I’m _good_ at that Julie, that’s what I do.”

“This isn’t on you, Alex,” Julie told him softly, “This is on Luke, for pushing Reggie’s music aside, for brushing him off before even giving him a chance.”

“If I was paying attention more, if I wasn’t so caught up in other things-”

Julie shook her head, “Still not your responsibility, Luke needs to pay attention himself. And anyway,” She smiled at him, “It’s not like you’re skipping practice or anything to hang out with Willie, you’re always here when we need you, you shouldn’t feel bad for having something separate from the boys.”

“I know,” Alex sighed, “It’s just,” He frowned at Julie, “It’s been just the three of us for a long time, even when we were still alive. Bobby let us stay here when we needed it, but even he was pretty distant with us, he didn’t like us being touchy-feely or anything, and he was always a little weird around me after I came out. None of us got on well with our families, it always seemed to come back down to the three of us against the world.” He toyed with the ends of his pink hoodie he was wearing, “I guess I’m just taking it a little hard that I didn’t notice this sooner, because I would’ve, if I was paying more attention.”

“You can’t keep track of everyone, all the time,” Julie told him, “But, again, you’re still there when the guys need you, and _that’s_ what matters, Alex. Sure, your dynamic’s changed a little now, you have Willie, and I’m here now, but that doesn’t stop you three from being the best friends you’ve always been.”

Alex tugged at his sleeves, “I -” He paused and finally nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

Julie could tell that Alex was still digging himself deeper and deeper into his mind, spiraling down into what could very easily become a panic attack. She reached out her hand, stopping him from tugging on his jacket for a moment, “You want to help me clean up in here? _Tia’_ s been on a cleaning spree of our whole house,” Julie gave a little laugh, “and I do not need to give her a reason to be in here.”

Alex looked grateful for a distraction, he nodded and got to helping her. It was nice, she thought vaguely, when they had good solid days, because she could always use their help when cleaning up the mess that always ended up happening in the garage. Three teen boys lived there, and even though they didn’t have to eat or anything, they still somehow always made a massive mess. Her and Alex worked in relative silence for twenty minutes cleaning everything up, they had finished the whole garage. The task at hand completed, they made their way to the couch, Julie leaning on Alex’s shoulder, her feet tucked behind her, Alex with his arm around her, when Luke and Reggie poofed back in, both of them smiling.

“Everything good?” Julie asked, from her spot on the couch, suddenly very tired. She had spent all morning in her chorus class working on a solo part for a performance in a few weeks, then she had all her school work on top of that, _then_ taking care of each of her Phantoms, and _then_ cleaning the whole garage. Maybe she deserved a nap at this point.

“It’s good,” Reggie's smile was always so contagious, “It’s very good.”

Julie held back a yawn, “I brought your notebook down here,” She gestured to the table next to Alex, “Can I get another performance?”

It was the right thing to ask, Reggie was practically _bouncing_ , as he looked at the other boys, asking the question without speaking, “Yeah!” Alex nodded, as Luke grinned as well, taking the spot on Julie’s other side, “I want to hear it!”

Reggie didn’t need to be told twice, whatever Luke had spent the last twenty minutes talking with Reggie about, it seemed to have given him his confidence back. Pulling up a stool, he sat down in front of them and grinned as he started the song again, “ _Home, what is it really? // Sometimes it’s a someone and not a place,_ ”

When he finished everyone clapped for him and Luke hopped up and hugged him. Julie leaned her head back on Alex, smiling and attempting to stifle a yawn, but of course Alex didn’t miss it as he put his arm back around her, “Tired?” He asked, voice quiet so not to attract Reggie and Luke’s attention.

“It’s been a long day,” She admitted.

Alex squeezed her shoulder, “Take a nap, we’ll all be here when you get up.”

“I don’t wanna ruin the moment,” She mumbled into his shoulder.

“I’ll ruin the moment by telling them that you're tired,” Alex leaned his head on hers, “They’ll lecture you more about going to sleep, Luke especially.”

Julie rolled her eyes, hiding another yawn in Alex’s shoulder. She felt Alex hum, waiting for her answer. Already, she knew that the guys would give her a hard time if they found out how tired she actually was. Sighing, she nodded once, “Wake me up if dad or _tia_ , come in, okay?”

“I will,” Alex agreed.

Once she had the permission, Julie almost instantly fell asleep. When she woke up, probably hours later, given the orange glow filling the garage, she heard the three boys talking softly, surrounding her.

Alex’s shoulder was still her pillow, but she felt a hand running through her hair, heard Luke saying something about a melody behind her. Slowly blinking her eyes, she saw Reggie sitting on the coffee table in front of them, smiling when they made eye contact, “Morning.” He has his notebook open to a new page, new notes scribbled down on it.

“I really hope it’s not actually morning,” Julie’s voice was still rough with sleep.

“I think it’s like seven in the evening,” Alex told her.

Julie nodded, still trying to wake up, twisting her head to look behind her, where Luke was sitting on the back of the couch, “I hope we didn’t wake you.”

“Nah,” Julie said, smiling, before realizing what Alex said, she shot up, “Wait, _seven_? Is my dad - Carlos-”

“Ray and Carlos are home,” Luke told her quickly, sliding down from the back of the couch to sit next to her, putting his hand on her knee, “Carlos came in earlier to check on you. He saw that you were sleeping in a weird enough angle, figured we were here, and Reggie wrote him a note saying that you were tired. He said he’d keep Ray out of here for a few hours so you could get some rest.”

Julie calmed down, “Thank you.”

Luke smiled, eye brightening, “Least we could do.”

Looking at the notes Reggie had been working on, she asked, “What’s that?”

Reggie flipped it around to show her, “It’s a revised version of _Home Is Where My Horse Is_ , one that we can get the whole band playing,” He smiled, “While still keeping it country.”

Julie looked at what they had so far, it looked like they had probably been working on it for a while, given how it was almost completely done. She could already hear it in her head, with the full band, and smiled, “Want to show me what we got so far, before I have to go back to the house for the night?”

They were at their instruments a few minutes later, and Julie was glad that they had all worked it out. Sure, the band hadn’t _started_ with country, and it wasn’t going to become their main genre, but the pure _joy_ that was radiating from Reggie was enough to tell her that it was all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Jeremy's song, because it's so wonderful, and I cried when I saw that he made it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVNZ-qpDa9U
> 
> Also, I love that Maggie Stievfater quote, and that's very much how I think that Julie feels about the Phantoms. She's just a little in love with all of them. I wanted to explore that in this fic, even in the smallest way.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
